elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Otis Autotronic
Otis Autotronic (also known as AUTOTRONIC Elevatoring) was an automatic programmed elevator system introduced by Otis in 1948 for intensive elevator group operation. The word Autotronic was taken from the word "auto'matic" and "elec'tronic". There is also the Autotronic Unlimited elevator system. Not much is known about it, but it is known to exist in 1964-1968. Overview Otis Autotronic elevator was the first elevator to consider traffic patterns and peak times. It was designed to "think", and operated automatically and electronically as a coordinated group. Unlike previous automated models, these elevators were large, fast, and could change speeds and adjust their schedules to suit traffic demands, bypassing floors when fully loaded, and prevents long waiting. The attendant simply registers floor calls and initiates door closing. These elevators were also capable of launching themselves to wherever they were needed, based on time of day and anticipated traffic patterns. They also included electronic door sensors in the 1950s that could detect a person so they would not close on themOtis Worldwide - A Visual Timeline (jump to the 1950-1974 tab). Otis Elevoice, a voice, was an option. The Otis Autotronic was also a popular elevator system for high-rise buildings during the 1950s, as it could save building operation up to $7,000 a car each year. Autotronic also featured a "nudge" function if a car was held at a floor for an excessive period of time through either the "door open" button being held down, or the door sensors being blocked. The nudge function was a way of encouraging the users to stop delaying the car, by slowly closing the doors at a reduced speed, accompanied by the sounding of an intermittent buzzer, whilst the floor indicator for that floor would flashIt's elevaTOUR Time! The Starks Building Lousiville KY with Otis Autotronic Elevators. Most Otis Autotronic elevators only have hall lanterns for intermediate and terminal floors. For the main/lobby floor, a floor annunciator panel and an illuminating "THIS CAR UP" lantern are usually present. The first Autotronic system was installed in the Atlantic Refining Company Building in Dallas, Texas in 1950 and was the first to feature the first high speed operator-less elevators in the whole world. Fixtures :Further information: Otis Elevator Fixtures Guide (American)#Touch_sensitive_buttons Most Autoronic elevators from the 1950s to early 1980s were using square Lexan touch-sensitive buttons which used electronic tube behind them. Otis called them "electronic touch buttons". However, due to a fire hazard claim, these fixtures on existing Autotronic elevators today are being replaced with newer ADA-compliant fixtures. Before the introduction of touch-sensitive fixtures, early Autotronic elevators used pop-out buttons similar to the ones used on early Westinghouse Selectomatic elevators. The buttons latched in when pressed, and remained as such until the car reached its highest, (or lowest level) before reversing, at which point all buttons would pop out again. The pop-out buttons allows the elevator user to cancel car calls by manually pulling the button back out. Notable installations Canada *The Tower Hotel (Minolta Tower), Niagara Falls, Ontario *136 Edward St., Toronto, Ontario *Fairmont Royal York Hotel, Toronto, Ontario (Modernized by Otis in the Late 80s or Early 90s) *505 2nd St., Calgary, Alberta *1155 Robert Bourassa Boulevard/University Street, Montreal, Quebec *Old Royal Victoria Hospital, Montreal, Quebec *Place Ville Marie, Montreal, Quebec (Modernized in 1992 by KONE) *Fairmont Queen Elizabeth Hotel, Montreal, Quebec (Modernized by Otis in the Early 90s and again in 2017) *550 Sherbrooke West, Montreal, Quebec (Modernized in the 80s by Otis with Elevonic 401) United States of America *Sibley Tower, Rochester, NY (All except the Atrium Bank modernized by Otis in 2017) *United Nations Secretary Building, New York City, NY *100 Park Avenue, New York City, NY *Frick Building, Pittsburgh, PA *Investment Building, Pittsburgh, PA *Macy's (formerly Kaufmann's), Pittsburgh, PA *Oliver Building, Pittsburgh, PA *Learning Research Development Center, University of Pittsburgh, Oakland, Pittsburgh, PA *Macy's, Chicago, IL *Sheraton Hotel (formerly Blake Hotel), Charlotte, NC *Ivey Building, Charlotte, NC *Robert E Lee Building, Jackson, MS *Bank of the West Tower (outside downtown), Albuquerque, NM *500 North Main Street, Roswell, NM *Nix Hospital, San Antonio, TX *300 East Main Street, El Paso, TX *The Statler Hotel, Dallas, TX *401 Lincoln Road, Miami, FL *The Fontainebleau Hotel, Miami Beach, FL *Harrah's West Tower, Reno, NV *Sheraton Hotel North Tower, Boston, MA (1964) *Starks Building, Louisville, KY *Cygnet Building, Colorado Springs, CO *FirstBank Tower, Colorado Springs, CO *621 17th Street, Denver, CO *The Time & Temperature Building, Portland, ME *Baker Building, Minneapolis, MN *Schofield Building, Cleveland, OH *Ameritrust Tower, Cleveland, OH *Midland Building, Cleveland, OH *City Club Building, Cleveland, OH *Erieview Tower, Cleveland, OH *Huntington Building, Cleveland, OH *Landmark Office Towers, Cleveland, OH *140 New Montgomery Street, San Francisco, CA (modernized from Otis Signal Control elevators) *555 California, San Francisco, CA *Desoto Hotel, Savannah, GA (Modernized by Otis in 2019) *Regions Tower, Indianapolis, IN (Modernized by Otis in 2017-2018) *Erastus Corning Tower, Albany, NY (Modernized by Otis in 2015-2018) Other countries *Central Pacific, Hong Kong, China (1964) *Unicorn Trade Centre, Sheung Wan, Hong Kong, China (1964, modernized) *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel, Singapore (1974, modernized) *Far East Shopping Centre, Singapore (1974, modernized) *Peninsula Plaza, Singapore (1981, modernized) *Orchard Hotel, Singapore (modernized by KONE in 2004) Trivia *There are four similar elevator systems to Otis Autotronic; Westinghouse Selectomatic, Express Lift DMR Control, Dover Computamatic, and Schindler Supermatic1976 High Rise Schindler elevator with pop out buttons (Beirut, Lebanon). Gallery Vintage Otis Autotronic annunciator lamps.png|Otis Autotronic annunciator panel - floor position and hall call indicators. Vintage Otis Autotronic annunciator intercom.png|Otis Autotronic annunciator panel - intercom. Vintage Otis Autotronic annunciator control board.png|Otis Autotronic annunciator panel - control board. Vintage Otis Autotronic car indicator.png|Otis Autotronic floor position indicator (inside) Vintage Otis Autotronic pop-out buttons.png|Otis Autotronic car station with pop-out buttons. Vintage Otis Autotronic pop-out buttons with lamp.png|Closer look of the Otis Autotronic pop-out buttons with illuminating lamp. Videos External links *Otis Worldwide - A Visual Timeline (jump to the 1925-1949 tab) *The 5-Year Elevator Physical - Elevator Blog Category:Elevator models Category:Discontinued elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Otis elevator models